Vencakes
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Ventus is excited to start a new day with a job working at an amusement. Soon to be dashed by a dormant predator within his home no less. Expect an unusual breakfast. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first fanfiction and my first Vanxven. Reminder that all characters mention in this story belong to Disney/square enix and I hold no ownership.**

As the morning begin, a young blond hair adolescence male prepped for this first day of work. "Can't wait to start this day", as Ventus smiled to his reflection in the washroom.

"KNOCK KNOCK girl, get out so I take a piss already!" Ventus jumped up from the loud voice coming from his close friend and lover named Vanitas. The other male had ebony gravity defying hair with golden eyes that could stop any resistance from Ven. Not to mention a hot body that always overpowers Ven.

Ven opened the door as Vanitas was about to bang the door down. "Keep this up and I tied you to the bed", said Vanitas as he smirked at this last comment.

"I'm sorry, I just want to look my best for work", Ventus cowardly said back. "Donno why you care, it just a part time job at an amusement park. Don't forget both our brothers are working there" explained by the irritated raven boy. "Missing one day won't kill you" Vanitas said with his arms crossed.

"Now hurry up and make breakfast", Ventus dashed out the washroom as he quickly turn to take a look at Vanitas.

deep down, I know he is thinking about me. He doesn't mean to be a jerk. Ventus thought as he started beating on pancake batter.

"Vanitas, b-bbreak *glup* fast is done" exclaimed Ven as he gulped down his share of pancakes and juice.

Vanitas came into the kitchen area with only a towel. His chiseled abs and impressive pecs along with his muscular arm was enough to stop Ventus, but then he sees Vanitas giving him a dark look.

"You're forgetting something on my breakfast", Vanitas looked very pissed off. Scared shitless but still in awe over his body, he softly spoke "B-but I can't, n-not today"

"Please Vani-"was all Ventus could get out as Vanitas gripped onto Ven's arm behind his back and held Ventus mouth.

"Like I said, you're forgetting something", Vanitas hand started to descend from Ventus mouth to his neck. As he trailed downward, Ventus couldn't help, but moan and sensing build pressure in his lower region.

"Mmhhh uhhhh Vani, please" were all the words Ventus could muster. He could only watch as Vanitas continue the ministration.

Warm lips embrace his sensitive neck making him moan "aughhhh", cried Ven. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as he blushed.

Vanitas began to rub Ventus' member slow at first to help relax the situation. "Stay in that position while I grab my pancakes", Vanitas spoke.

Not daring to move his body, he arched his neck to view the plate of pancakes being position just below his bellyside. He knew what was going to happen and nothing would stop Vanitas yet he plead for Vanitas to stop.

"Please oh please don't Vani" exclaimed Ventus. Fingers undoing Ventus' dress pants while distracting him with a deep passionate kiss. Vanitas tongue entered the blonde wet cavern and greedily search every corner it reach. Ventus' own tongue was overpowered by Vanitas', moans escaping his mouth. "I'm still starving for my Vencakes" said Vanitas breaking their kiss.

A blush formed as Ventus felt his organ being massaged again while getting kisses along the neck region. Vanitas' frame was on top of Ventus and in complete control. The heat alone was weakening his resistance. "Ughh uh mmhm", Ventus moaned.

Ventus could feel himself reaching climax as Vanitas caused friction on his backside with his hardened cock rubbing skin on skin to his butt crack.

"Come on Ven, I want to eat my meal while it's still warm." Another teased from Vanitas that soon got Ventus' voice to pitch higher.

"Ah ah AH AH AH!" Screamed by Ventus. A wave of euphoria washed over Ventus' mind as his body finishes squirting out the last of his cum onto the pancakes.

Vanitas settled Ven's exhausted body to the side of the plate. Ventus was tearing up and felt utterly humiliated. Vanitas, not yet paying attention to the cute blonde, set the plate back onto the dining table. The next view made him feel a knot in his stomach. The look of a broken and exposed Ventus made him realize he needed to give the surprise now or get nothing later.

Grabbing hold of Ventus, Vanitas set his pants back the way it was. Then with little resistance from the blonde, he got Ven to sit on his bare lap. Vanitas spoke, "just wanted to let you know, Roxas is covering your shift. So you don't need to worry about being late today". That sentence re-awoke Ventus from his stupor.

"What? When did he agree? Why are you doing all this, Vani?" The heavily confused blond asked. "Like I told you, you forgot today is the anniversary of when I stoled your virginity." Vanitas continued on, "you should know I don't ask for vencakes without a special reason."

"Mmhmm, I think this is your thickest cum yet, you sure you not a still a virgin?" Vanitas joked as he took a bite into the cum glazed pancake.

Gripping hard to Vanitas back as a sign of retaliation, the blond retorted, "horny rapist." "Love you too, jailbait blondie", replied Vanitas.

"Oh, one last thing before you forget, today is an all day marathon. Any place, any time I call it even if you protest", said Vanitas with a grin to his face. That last line make Ventus shudder at the long and exhaustion day to cum.

**Thank for taking the time to read this. Please any review especially on the content would be helpful for future writings. Such as did I gave enough dialogue, was it difficult to figure who was talking?**

**Did i lack some description? Was it hot enough? Was it too short.**

**Been mostly a reader for about a year now, so hopefully this isn't a fruitless endeavor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I re-edited chapter 1 so hoping it's easier on the eyes to read. I'm thinking just two more chapters to go, but we will see. Thank- you to Lulu blue bean and Legend of zelda2 for your reviews. **

Chapter 2: A promise in progress

After Vanitas finished with his breakfast, they both headed for the washroom to clean up. Vanitas usually took his time to remove his clothing because it was fun and arousing to see Ventus stare and gaze at his muscular figure. Starting off with his shirt, his chest was tone and evenly tanned throughout his chest section. One look at Vanitas caused Ventus to go into a hardened state in his pants. A blush developed over Ventus as he peeled off his layer of clothing. Less muscular than Vanitas, Ventus body was slender and had a soft glow on the skin. Ventus face gave off a gentle aura and his golden colour hair gave off a sense of freedom from its untamed mangle.

As they walked into their 3 glass walled shower and turned on the shower faucet, Vanitas surprised Ventus with an embrace from behind.

Ventus gasped. "C-Could you help me clean my b-body", Ventus whimpered. Making his infamous grin, Vanitas smiled and said, "only if you help me with my problem. My cock is aching for something warm and tight".

Understanding Vanitas' gesture, Ventus took Vanitas' hand and started sucking on it slowly with a light moan escaping his mouth.

Vanitas had forgotten how good it feels to have his part inside Ventus' mouth. The warm sensation only strengthens his pulsing member. Taking free of his hand out of Ventus' mouth, he began to spread out the blonde's cheek.

"A-Ahh ah", Ventus cried softly as Vanitas poking one finger into his anus. The initial pain disappeared as a second finger went in and scissor their way up the rectum. The blonde haired male was holding his frame against the glass wall for support anticipating Vanitas large dick.

"Oh god, it feels so tight and hot", Vanitas burst out loud.

His enlarge cock already surrounded by his slimmer partner; he was not moving to enjoy the moment. With a quick thrust, it was Ventus that awakens the raven hair male into action. Putting his hands onto Ventus' waist, he slowly arched back and forth from the blonde. Picking up speed, Vanitas' right hand snaked his way to Ven's penis and began thrusting with the same rhythm.

Ventus felt himself reaching his limit. "Va-ani, I'm gonna cum soon", Ventus said.

Within seconds, Ven's cock spews out all over the wall and his lover's hand. His body weakens and barely holds onto the wall while Vanitas continue thrusting. Several more penetration later, Vanitas reach his climax all inside Ventus' body. Pulling out to reveal his cock covered with his own cum, he held the limp blonde and turn him facing one another. A quick look into each panting eyes lead them into a gentle kiss. As promised, Vanitas scrub and wash Ventus body of their love fluids. The action turned Ventus on again, but he was glad Vanitas didn't try to force more out of the blonde.

"Since when do you become a sex addict, Ventus?" Vanitas said teasing him.

"I-I can't help it", Ventus countered back.

Turning off the faucet, the two males dried off with a large towel they shared together. Having his hair ruffled by Vanitas felt so soothing to Ventus. Vanitas' outer tough appearance had a gentleness inside that gave Ventus peace of mind. Dressing up into new clothing, Ventus couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore.

"So what do you have plan for my day off? Ventus asked. "The park", shrugged Vanitas as he put on his black leather jacket with red collars. Smiling back at Vanitas, Ventus felt his mind reliving the past as they made their way to the park that holds a special memory in their hearts.

**So not as long as the first chapter and with a bit less dialogue. I hope the grammar has improved. Hoping for more reviews and some feedback about my style of writing. Like what does work and doesn't. I may even make this a monthly thing if I get some inspiration. **

**Xin chào**


	3. Chapter 3

A summer breeze started the first day of summer vacation for Ventus and his brother Roxas.

"Ven, I'm really jealous over your new board. I mean, you even gotten it signed by Cid Highwind, winner of 2 pro skate tournament of twilight town."

"I had to save up a whole year of allowance and birthday money just to get it, Rox. Maybe if you didn't spend on Sora…"

The twin blonds continue their chat unaware of Seifer's gang nearby.

"Yo Seif, check out that board" whispered Fuu.

"That would look much better with you than those chicken figures", said Vivi.

"Agree, let's liberate them from their captives", touted Seifer. He told them to split off to cut off escape points and pin the twins down.

Not far from Roxas and Ventus location, a raven hair boy peers from a bridge overhead.

"Big bro, why not let Ventus know how you feel?" A young Sora asked.

_Because I fear rejection of that golden hair boy_.

"Cuz it's more fun to stalk him than having him call the police." Vanitas replied back in tough guy tone.

In truth, Vanitas had been secretly stalking Ventus for half a school year. When Sora and himself got transfer midway through the semester, they bump into Roxas and Ventus. Sora and Roxas instantly connected and share a strong friendship. Ventus also made friends with Sora, whereas Vanitas gave no interest into making friends with either. I didn't stop the muscle bound boy in getting a fuzzy feeling in his gut. Something about looking at Ventus allured him and he wanted more of that.

"Vanitas! Roxas and Ven are in trouble"

"Get some help, I'll following them". Vanitas made a leap downward and dash towards his lovable blonde.

"Rox, split up and get help", cried Ven as he ran with his board.

Roxas veered left away from the park in search of his friends to help out; leaving Ventus alone with Seifer and 2 goons following him. He narrowly dodge an ambush from Vivi and Fuu. He made a sharp turn towards the courtyard. Slipping on wet flooring, Ventus scrambled to pick up his board and huddle against the metal chain fence.

"Please…. let me alone", Ventus beckoning them away.

"We'll leave after we get what we want", said Seifer.

"How about you leave in crutches?" replied Vanitas just behind Seifer's group.

"Mind your own business." Said Fuu.

Vanitas charged at Seifer group taking out two people with his right hook. Seifer's remaining lackey try to surround Vanitas and take multiple shots. Vanitas reacted fast and dashed towards Vivi and flung him to the group.

*huff huff* _where's the gang leader?_

*ARGH* a hard swing caught Vanitas in the left shoulder. Dodge rolling out to prevent more hits. Vanitas had to go head on to Seifer. Noticing Vanitas' desperation, Seifer took a stance to do 2 prong attacks to knock his balance and finish him off. Both ready their fist. Seifer landed one blow, however, Vanitas did a grapping move onto the other hand and threw Seifer hard into the ground.

Ventus was completely stiff and scared from the fight scene. As Vanitas limped his way towards Ventus, Ventus wanted to just hug him. Instead, Vanitas collapsed to Ventus causing him to let go of his board. Sora and Roxas came with Riku and Axel for help just minutes of the fighting.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Vanitas wakes up in some unknown room and recollects himself about the past events. _ I fought that gang leader and won. Then walked to Ven and blacked out._ Realizing that help came, he should be in Ventus' home as this wasn't his bedroom. Noticing that it was still dark out, meaning he has been asleep for half a day. On a tabletop counter laid pancakes and milk. Ventus was next to him sleeping soundly. Vanitas was glad he could protect his beloved blonde.

Quickly, eyeing that he isn't in his regular clothes but ventus' pajamas and boxers. _He saw my manhood._ A blush appeared for Vanitas for the first time. Blushing to know Ventus got to peek first before he could do that onto Ven.

*Yawn* Ventus snapped his eyes awake

"Vanitas, you're awake! Are you feeling better now?"

"No broken bones, just my pride."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, thanks to your rescue. *sniff* I'm a coward, you did all the fighting and all I could do was stare." Ventus began tearing up. Vanitas didn't know what to do to comfort others, so he grabbing Ven forward into a hug.

The warm tears stream onto his shoulder. But, this embrace was heating him up.

Ventus parted from their surprise contact. "Vanitas, why did you do that for me?"

This was something Vanitas should have expected. All the stalking has finally lead for his chance for happiness or loneliness.

"Because I wanted to protect you and keep you safe"

"As a friend?"

"No, more than a friend", Vanitas lean in but winced in pain from his injury to his body. Ventus jolted to check on Vanitas, letting Vanitas swing himself on top of Ven.

"That's a dirty move, I thought you were in pain."

"I still am, from my feeling about you. My heart is aches being away from you. I can't control myself now."

Vanitas leaned down to Ventus' lips. Unable to process the new experience, Ventus let his hands move upwards and encircle Vanitas' neck. Spurred on by Ventus' movement, Vanitas bit softly on Ventus lips. A quick yelp was all the time Vanitas needed to lock their mouths in place.

Soon moans and groans filled the room as Ventus closed his eyes from their heated kiss. Vanitas played with the blonde silk like hair while mapping the cavernous landscape. His tongue kept domination over Ventus, but he wasn't forbidding Ventus. Rather, he encouraged Ventus into a wet swirling dance. Ventus dug his fingers into Vanitas back from all the pleasure he is experiencing.

Gasping for air, Ventus spouted "I'm aching down below".

A huge grin covered Vanitas. He never expected things would move so quickly with Ventus. Unfortunately, he was starting to feel the pain from his fight beforehand.

"Vanitas!"

"I'm alright. Ven, do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Let me be inside you"

His request seems so bold. Hardly prior knowledge about each other and yet he nodded to Vanitas. Vanitas lifted his right hand in front of Ventus face. "Lick them until they are dripping"

Holding onto Vanitas hand as careful as a porcelain vase, Ventus inserted Vanitas fingers into his mouth. The blonde tongue wavered in and out to get the fingers soaking wet.

"This may hurt a bit, but I gotta do it or the rest will be painful"

"Okay"

Vanitas slipped his fingers into Ventus anus. The sudden movement shocked the cerulean eye boy. Quivering out a exotic moan "Ah Oooo"

Vanitas was having a tough time; Ventus innards were resisting every motion to stretch the petit boy. But he wanted to prep him up for the next stage. No way will he scar Ventus.

"AAAAHH" Ventus nearly collapse from that last excursion.

"Ven, lift off my boxer and let me be inside you"

"I-I…"

Vanitas gave Ventus a look to show his resolve. He understood it. Pulling Vanitas boxer revealed a hardened member pulsating. Its look so big, how could it fit inside him? Thinking of that look again, Ventus guided Vanitas penis into his rear entrance. Ventus slowly descended, trying to adjust to a foreign object inside his rectum.

Warm hands caress Ven sides. "Move at your own pace"

Ventus began rising and falling in an oscillating matter. Each revolution went deeper and deeper in length. Vanitas was overwhelmed. Ven was calling out to Vanitas as Vanitas manhood hit his prostate. Sparks were flying and it wanted more. Speeding up cause the bed to shake harder and he definitely know Vanitas was enjoying this.

"Vani, Vani, oh Vani…"

Saying it in quicker repetition. Vanitas couldn't contain it any longer. His penis pulsated cum deep inside Ventus. He couldn't believe how well Ventus rode him. Vanitas felt like he got shot into space as he head filled with stars. Ventus couldn't grasp this sensation. A wet warm fluid leaking out of his bottom and it felt so good.

"WHAT THE HELL"

Ventus and Vanitas turn their attention to their brothers standing at the room doorway. Ventus, too overcome with guilt and cum burrow into Vanitas chest.

"Easy, Roxas. Your brother is just being a good nurse."

"Get away from Ven!"

"Roxas, if I recall correctly, you also been rear banging my younger brother."

The second blonde blushed to indicate the secret truth.

"You mean, they are…" Ventus whispered.

"Lovers, just like us." Vanitas finished answering.

Sora tugged onto Roxas, "Vanitas risked his life for Ven. I trust him in protecting Ven."

Roxas sighed, "Promise me Vanitas, that you will guard Ven always."

"I will", Vanitas replied back. His hands rubbing Ven backside.

The brothers left closing the door behind stark naked couple.

"Well that killed the mood"

"So are we stopping, Vanitas?"

"I still got one thing to try out on you"

Vanitas reached his arms to the cooled pancakes. Taking one flap in one hand, he winked to Ven.

Vanitas took his free hand and grope Ven's dick.

Pumping and accelerating the motion left Ven gasping on his knees. His hands used Vanitas shoulders for support.

One hard tug made Ventus ejaculate all over Vanitas chest and parts of his face. Ventus tilted his weight to Vanitas right side, feeling limp from the rushed climax.

Vanitas rubbed the pancake with as much of Ventus semen as possible. Placing it near his mouth, Ventus face distorted in disgust.

"Vanitas, that's gross"

Ignoring Ventus comment, he took his first bite. The warm sticky cum mixed with the pancake texture. It was better than any syrup he had with pancakes.

"Mmmm, Vencake so good."

"What?"

"Your juice and pancakes: Ven – cake"

"Vanitas"

"Yea"

"Do you love me or just my body?"

"Everything about you is what I love."

A soft yawn escaped Ventus. Their little secret sex tired him out.

"Hold me?"

"Only if you promise Vencakes every year", Vanitas proclaim.

Sleep overtook Ventus before he could answer. Vanitas smiled back and hug Ven closer to him.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Walking side by side, the ebony and ivory couple walked up to the same park where they first met. Ventus smile and pointed to the tree that Vanitas carved their initials with a heart to bind it together. It was something Vanitas did after he healed up from his wounds.

"So, does this morning count as my yearly Vencakes?"

Ventus frowned.

"Oh come on, you would of forgotten our anniversary if I didn't do it."

"I'll consider if you carry me to bed"

"Done!"

Vanitas lifted Ventus into a bridal position and gave him a kiss on the lips before walking back home.

**Sorry if I disappointed anyone that wanted Vencakes longer. It was made from a very smutty side of my mind. I am proud that I have finally finish a fanfic to the end. Thank you for all the reviews between this and emptiness rebirth. Any comments or suggestion for another fanfic to write about? I have some ideas, but I want to hear what people like to read next.**


End file.
